I'm sorry Bickslow! Bickslow X Lucy
by dorkyanimelover1
Summary: Lucy is pregnant with Bickslow's child. Lucy then hangs herself after Natsu slaps her. Bickslow is heartbroken, but reading through some books, he finds a way to bring back his beloved Lucy. Is Bickslow going to try bring back Lucy from the dead? Or is she not really dead? What is Lisanna's job?
1. A death

**_Lucy's Part-_**

No one knew that me and Bixlow were going out. We've been going out for almost half a year. One day I found out that I was pregnant. I was so happy but I was also scared that Bixlow would leave me. I loved him. When I finally decided to go and find him, I ran into Lissana.

"Well, well, well. Look who have here." she sneers.

"What do you want? You already stole my now ex-boyfriend from, the spot on Team Natsu, and made half the guild hate me!" I say getting angry.

She look's up at me. I can already tell she knows something about me. "Maybe you should think of your baby." she says. I feel like my heart stopped its beating. "How do know?" I say in a faint whisper.

"I can tell because your much bigger than your usual skinny slutty self." she replies.

"Why do you want to do this to me! I did nothing to you!". After I say that I feel myself being slapped hard in the face.

"You want to know why I don't like you!? You REPLACED me!" Lisanna shouted.

She then grabs Lucy's arms and holds them behind her back. Lucy then can tell she has a knife in her hand. "If you don't go and leave Bixlow, your child and his is dead!" Lisanna then says.

"Why do you want me to hurt Bixlow?" I finally say.

I then look up to see Lisanna smirking at me. "I like him now. I actually just like seeing you get hurt.

I then turn around sharply and slap her as hard as I could.

"Don't you ever toy with my feelings with Bixlow ever again!" I scream in her face.

I then hurry off to find Bixlow.

 ** _Lisanna's Part-_**

As Lucy hurries off to find Bixlow, I see my whole plan going in motion. I deffently will be paid with good money.

 ** _Lucy's Part-_**

As I hurry to the guild to look for Bixlow there, I notice everyone is looking at me angrily. Natsu then storms up to my face angerly.

"Why did you slap Lisanna in the face! She did nothing to you! Are that jealous of her just because she has me and you don't! Why did you slap her!" he screams into my face.

I look up angerly at him and say," Ya, I slapped her but she also slapped me first. The reason I slapped her is that she made me mad." I reply as calmly as I could. I then feel a firey slap to my face.

"That isn't good enough! What did she say that made you so mad?" Natsu screams at me.

As I feel hot tears forming in my eye's, I reply angrily," She threatened to kill my unborn child!" I scream.

Natsu then replys," Lisanna told us you would say that. You're just a weak, useless, ugly, slutty woman that no man will ever love. How about you just go and kill yourself you whore."

I feel as though my heart is being ripped apart and stabbed at the same time. I then run out of the guild.

 _ **Bixlow's Part-**_

I feel so happy! I'm finally back and I can see my lovely Lucy, my secret lover.

"Why are you so happy for? We've only been gone a couple of days." asks Laxus.

"N-n-no reason!" I stutter, feeling my face turning red.

"He's probouly happy because he get's to see his girlfriend Lucy." states Freed.

"H-H-How di-did you k-know!" I say stuttering.

Freed gives me a small smirk as he says , " Well you were always bad at hiding stuff. While I was moving your stuff around, a small piece of paper fell out."

"What exactly did it say?" I inquire, knowing my face is still red.

"It said-  
 _My love for you will never die,  
In my heart I know you will be  
with me always.  
When I first met you I thought  
you were a stalker but after  
getting to know you, I  
love you more than  
there are stars in the  
sky. I love you my love._

 _Love, Lucy"_

As i'm about to say something in return, I begin to feel as if my heart was breaking and being ripped apart. I then clutch my heart with my hand.

"Are you ok?" Laxus asks.

"I think so? My heart just feels, like... I lost something or someone I love." I reply.

After saying that, my eyes wide with worry, I begin running towards the guild as fast as I can with Freed and Laxus close behind.

"I hope I'm not to late!" I whisper, not knowing what was happening.

 _ **Lucy's Part-**_

At my place, I finally finished making my noose. I then write letters to the guild members who stood by me- Gajeel, Levy, Lily, Wendy, Carla, Romeo, Laxus, Freed, Ever and Master. I also wrote a letter to the whole guild and a single letter to Lisanna and Natsu. With my breaking heart I write a letter to my beloved Bickslow.

I then put the noose around my neck and jump.

" _I'm sorry Bickslow."_ I say as the tears begin to fall and I and I die.

.

.

.

.

Author here, just want you to know that that Lucy WILL not stay dead. If you have any ideas, I would gladly appreciate it. Thank You.


	2. Maybe

_**Bickslows P.O.V-**_

I run to the guild as fast as I can. Once I'm inside, I can feel my heart breaking more.

"Where's Lucy!" I shout.

"Probly crying like a big bitchy crybaby she is." says her ex-friend, Natsu.

"We'll help you look for her Bickslow." say's Gajeel.

"Ya, she probly went to her apartment." says Levy.

As I head there, I feel my heart breaking even worse now. When I finally get to her apartment, I open the door and I'm devastated at what I see. I collapse to the floor and begin to cry, not manly tears but straight out tears.

I then scream,'' What has the guild done to my Lucy!"

 _ **Laxus P.O.V-**_

I hear Bickslow scream," What has the guild done to my Lucy!"

I then begin to run towards Lucy's apartment. That's when I smell her,... dead, but, also not.

I finally then decide to use my lighting magic to teleport me to her apartment.

When I get there, my heart breaks. Bickslow is holding her close while crying.

I then hear the gasps behind me made by Levy and Gajeel.

I then see Bickslow carry Lucy out the door

"I-i-s L-u-ucy really dead?" asks Levy while she cries.

"I don't know." I reply.


	3. Authors Note

**I am so sorry for taking forever to write my stories ! I had school stuff to do and again, I'm so sorry ! T^T I am though working on some new chapters. I also have a poll I hope is working but so far I don't think it is, so Please check it out ?**


	4. Not a chapter

Forgot to say I do not own Fairy Tail. **Hiro Mashima** is the one who owns Fairy Tail.


	5. The truth behind Lisanna

**P.S Sorry for changing Bickslow's name. His name from now on is BICKSLOW!**

Now, back to our story-

 _ **Bickslow's part-**_

I can feel the tears falling down my face as I carry Lucy to the guild. I can't even begin to think that my guild was the type to throw a person with a lovely soul to killing herself. I kick open the doors to guild and everything is quiet.

 _ **No ones part-**_

"How could you people make a innocent girl kill herself? You're just a bunch of pathetic bitches and bastards! What the fuck did you do for her to hang herself!" they heard Bickslow scream.

 _ **Natsu's part-**_

I don't get what's got him so mad. Lucy was just a pathetic, disgusting bitch.

"I slapped her for slapping Lisanna and for lying." I reply.

"And what exactly did she supposedly lie about?" Bickslow spated out angrily.

"She said she was pregnant, I mean... who could love a person who dress like a whore house with the body of a slut..." I say before I notice Bickslow drop to his knees. He then begins to cry.

 _ **No one's part-**_

The guild looked surprised as they looked at a crying Bickslow. That was, until they heard someone laughing. They all turned their heads to look at Lisanna or a ... man?

The man ( look at the picture) then stopped.

Looking slyly he said," Look at how pathetic you people or should I say MONSTERS are. Bickslow is right though. You led a PREGNANT woman to her death. The woman never even told the person she was fucking she was pregnant. She was going to tell him today but you led her to her death."

Looking at the guild he then says," I was on a mission from my Dark Guild to hurt Fairy Tail and I did. I had you guys lead the "Light of Fairy Tail" to her death, kill an innocent child and broke a poor man's heart and soul. Lisanna is also not alive. I thought it would help me hurt Fairy Tail and it did. I hope you're all happy that you helped me."

Laughing, he heads towards the doors of the guild until only one voice could be heard amongst the quietness.

"Who was the father?" asked a shock, pissed off Makarov.

Still laughing, he says,"Bickslow." and walks out of the doors.


	6. Angry Bickslow

**I'm so sorry it took me so long to update. I had a lot of things going on.**

 _ **No one P.O.V -**_

Everyone, besides the people who were Lucy's actually friends (they guessed something was going on with the two), turned slowly to look at Bickslow.

"What? Are you Bastards and Bitches happy that Lucy and our CHILD are now dead? Did you also know Soul Seith mages have soul mates and Lucy was mine? I was also finally thinking of asking her to marry me but now I can't because you... you... you... fucking creatures led her to kill herself!" shouts Bickslow through the tears streaming down his face.

The guild then hears the doors slamming open with Levy carrying letters.

"Look at what I found at Lucy's apartment!" she says.

"What did you did you find Shrimp?" asked Gajeel as he walked over to Levy.

"There letters,... from Lucy. She wrote them before she died." she replied.

 **It might take me a couple of weeks before I can come up with more chapters because I can't think of anything good. I PROMISE though that I will update this story sometime this month. And sorry for such a short chapter. TT^TT**


	7. Reading of the letters

_**No one P.O.V**_

Levy then headed each person their letter.

 _Dear Gajeel and Levy,_

 _Please don't feel bad, it wasn't your fault. I just want to say I love you guys. And guys, tell the guild that Levy's pregnant._

 _~Love, Lucy.~_

 _Dear Evergreen,_

 _I know you're probably trying your best not to cry but you need to begin to show your feelings more. Like your lover boy Elfman would say, BE A MAN._

 _~Love, Lucy~_

 _Dear Mira and Freed,_

 _Mira, Freed, I know you both probably want to kill most of the Guild Members, Please don't. I know what they did was harsh but there still family. Oh, and just get married you two and have many beautiful children._

 _~Love, Lucy~_

 _Dear Laxus,_ _You took the place of my best friend. I think of you as more as a brother now. Don't kill anyone, let Master do that._

 _~Love, Lucy~_

 _Dear Makarov,_ _You were the father I never had. I thank you for that even as I now write this letter. If you do decide harm the guild, please don't kill anyone._

 _~Love, Lucy~_

Everyone stood to look at Bickslow since he still had to open up his letter.

With a heavy heart, he finally opened up his letter.

 _Dear Bickslow,_

 _As you now read this, I will be long gone, I bet you hate me, thinking I'm weak for doing suicide._

Bickslow stops reading and wipes his eye's before continuing and thinking."Lucy, I don't think your weak at all. Even now, I still think you're the bravest, strongest, most beautiful woman in the world. I could never hate you"

 _I'm still not far along in the pregnancy to know what gender it is. All I know is that I'm 8 weeks along, 2 months. I love you Bickslow. I know you would have been a terrific father. Even now I am deeply sorry I was not strong enough for you. I'm sorry._

 _~Love you with my dying breath, Lucy Heartfillia Soul~_

 _P.S.~ Have master pour some lemon juice on his letter_

With tears still streaming down his face but now confused, he says," Makarov, pour some lemon juice on your letter from Lucy."

Puzzled, the old Master asks," What!? Why!?"

Bickslow replys," On my letter from her, it says so."

Still confused, Makarov calls for Mira to get some lemon juice from the pantry. Mira hurries and grabs it and hands it to Makarov.

As Makarov does so, the letter begins to glow.

Readers, I am deeply sorry for not uploading as soon as I said I would. I hope you can forgive me.


End file.
